


A New Dream

by jc_aka_why_me



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_aka_why_me/pseuds/jc_aka_why_me
Summary: Canon Fix It, slight canon divergence due to that.No incest, just happiness.
Relationships: Jīn Zǐxuān & Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo, Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo & Niè Míngjué, Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo/Qín Sù
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A New Dream

Meng Yao couldn’t quite understand how he had gotten himself caught up in this situation. He had rescued many in the Sunshot Campaign, yet the recognition he earned was to a large extent fake or superficial. Most kept talking about him, not only behind his back, the way they had done before as well: badly.

There was one lady however that he had saved as well.. that was off-puttingly different. Qin Su, a pretty maiden with a graceful yet child like face, character innocent yet more than anything honest, gentle and welcoming.

What was so off-putting about her, however, was that she never once failed to show how she felt towards him. In truth, it wasn’t like she ran after him, yet she appeared in his life a few too many times..

And whenever she was present she looked at him in ways Meng Yao had only seen getting directed at people like Lan Xichen, or even Nie Mingjue, Jin Zixuan.Qin Su’s eyes were full of admiration, compassion, interest - in short, she looked at him in a way that Meng Yao had always dreamed off. As if he was of importance, had worth.. but dreaming of that & it actually happening were 2 different matters..

And even though Meng Yao naturally couldn’t refrain from his heart getting pulled towards her, he could neither understand what she saw in him, nor did he feel as if he could give her all the things she deserved.It didn’t go unnoticed from others either how Qin Su & Meng Yao began to act. While she never hid the feelings that only grew stronger in her heart for him - Meng Yao soon let the distance he had created between the two of them decrease as well.

The closer they got however without taking a step too far or quick.. The louder & more cruel the voices of outsiders got that didn’t think of Meng Yao the way Qin Su did. Purposefully, whenever Qin Su wasn’t around, people began to whisper too loudly things such as..

,,Did you see them at it again? The maiden must be his sister, or immediate family, how else would she see anything in that son of a prostitute?”

Often times followed by a comment from someone else around the lines of:

,,No one but his mother would be able to love him, she definitely has to be family - Not like his own father even loves him though, so even with his family he has no luck.”

Meng Yao didn’t want to admit it, yet he had grown weak in his heart over the years. He had lost the strength to play deaf,.. And so he began to let the distance between himself and Qin Su grow again - not only because he loved her too much for her to be talked about this way, but also because he started to somewhat believe the rumours himself.

~💛~

Meng Yao had lost track of how many times he dodged and avoided Qin Su. He had shut down each of her tries to ask him what was going on as well.. However, Qin Su didn’t give up - She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if she did so without ever getting to know why even and continue living with the uncertainty.

,,A-Yao, please.. Just tell me what I’ve done wrong.” Qin Su begged with tears in her eyes, the redness of them making it clear that she had spend a long time already crying by herself; it made Meng Yao’s heart stop beating.

She had gotten a hold of him at night, as he was patrolling through the Qinghe Nie Sect, with no plausible reason he could give her to run off. ,,A-Su.. I appreciate your efforts,.. yet.. We should stop being involved with one another.”

Meng Yao tried it that way, his voice trembling too much to convince Qin Su of his lack of interest in seeing her again & so forth however.

,,I have spend so long by now trying to earn a place in your heart.. I was so happy when I noticed you were finally accepting me.. How can I give up and let you go back to how you were before.. without even knowing the reason why? Do I not deserve an answer, my dear?”

All Meng Yao could do really was turn away from her, he loved her so truly and dearly.. But more than anything he questioned how she could still call him the way she had just done while he was in the process of pushing her away once again.

It took minutes before Meng Yao gave in, opening up about what was going on around them as well as inside of his mind - mostly because by then she had still not ran, how he feared and hoped at the same time.

,,The people started talking, even though they dare not to say it around you.. They say that the only way for you to love me, must be.. deep rooted affections caused by a bond deeper than love.. and instead by blood relation..”

There spread silence between them for a longer while before Qin Su spoke up in a tone full of disbelief but more than anything it was audible how hurt she was and that in turn almost crushed the last remaining bits of the facade Meng Yao managed to keep up.

,,A-Yao.. What are you even saying..? Don’t tell me you believe them? Don’t tell me you believe this nonsense more than in my heart..”

,,It’s not that I don’t believe you, A-Su.. please, trust me.. There’s nothing I want more than for that between us to be real, genuine.. Yet I can’t ignore their words, knowing how my father is..”

,,Then.. Let’s prove them wrong, A-Yao.. Let us visit my parents and ask them if anything has ever happened and no matter what they say, there must be a way for us to confirm what I know already.. I love you for you, my dear..”

Qin Su said after a while, her tone so gentle, comforting and full of understanding.. Even though he wanted to, Meng Yao couldn’t push her away as she walked around, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

~💛~

To both of their horror it turned out to be true that something had happened between Jin GuangShan & Qin Su’s mother once.. It were frightening, terrible and enraging news to hear that Meng Yao’s father had laid hands on Madam Qin once many years ago.

Regardless of that however, just to confirm, they went to the best doctor they knew of - Wen Qing, who had turned against the Wen Sect before the destruction of Lotus Pier, ultimately saving the lives of dozens with her “betrayal”.

After far too long of living with the uncertainty Wen Qing then finally confirmed what Qin Su had said all along: Meng Yao & her were not related, she was in fact the child of the man that had raised her.

Regardless, Qin Su feared for the damage having pierced too deeply through their love that never truly started.. Her head was hanging low as they left Wen Qing’s chambers, yet..

,,A-Su..?”

,,Yes..?”

The little nickname she had used for so long remained stuck in her throat, she couldn’t say it with this new uncertainty & the sadness it brought lingering.

The next thing she knew, however, was that Meng Yao picked her up by the waist, swirling her around in the air before letting her down - only to pull her so close to his chest that she could barely breathe.

,,You cannot understand how relieved I am right now..” To Meng Yao’s shock as relieved as he had sounded, so wholeheartedly, Qin Su snickered before speaking in a teasing and playful tone.

,,I think I can.. because acting like that is so not like you, my dear.~”

,,Because you are the only one around whom I am myself, A-Su.. My trust, my longing, my heart, my love, my life - it’s all for you.”

Even though their eyes initially met, neither could keep up the eye-contact as they both went a little red in the face.. How good it was that no one was around right now, or at least they thought so.

Letting out a soft sigh, Qin Su nuzzled her head against Meng Yao’s chest before asking something in a tone a little too shy for her usual self. ,,Your longing.. Your life.. But what about your dream, A-Yao? What about the LanLing Jin Sect?”

,,I can abandon this dream easily, knowing how much harm they brought over us, even more so our families.. I would rather abandon this cursed sect than risk losing everything I’ve built up for myself now,.. us, especially.”

Qin Su couldn’t help but look up at Meng Yao now, and what she saw was all she could’ve ever dreamed off: The same loving gaze she had directed at Meng Yao since the beginning. The way he gently stroked over her cheek a moment later only made this all more real - more perfect.

,,A person isn’t chained to one dream in a lifetime,.. My dream changed before I knew it.. If I want to live and be a better person, someone my mother can be proud of.. I will give it all for that, for you, for us.. And even if I have but one person in my life who knows my true worth, my true self.. I understand now that that’s enough.. May I.. May I kiss you, my dream?”

Qin Su’s expression changed from wide eyed and surprised to somewhat smug quite quick as she spoke up again in the same playfully teasing tone from before.

,,I already thought you would never ask, my dear.~”

,,Please accept my apology for making you wait, my dream.~” Meng Yao replied in a low, loving tone after letting out a soft chuckle himself.

And then finally he leaned in and their lips brushed clumsily together before meeting. The kiss wasn’t perfect, they were smiling so much it was as hard not to break it as it was to even kiss. It wasn’t perfect, there was no show behind it.. Only raw, genuine emotions being delivered and conveyed.

~💛~

Nie Mingjue would go on to tease his most trusted right hand man quite a lot for many things.

Especially about the fact that as long as Meng Yao & Qin Su had taken to get together, as quickly did everything happen afterwards. They had already fallen pregnant while the preparations for the engagement ceremony & wedding were still going on.

Jin Zixuan even appeared in front of them once as he had finally heard of the deeds of his father, apologising for it - even if it wasn’t is fault - and honestly.. Meng Yao who had always felt jealousy towards his half brother for having the spot he could have as well..

Looking at Jin Zixuan all ashamed, barely able to indulge in his luck of marrying A-Li soon, Meng Yao actually felt bad for him.

How dumb was he for ever wanting to have the others spot?


End file.
